L E I A
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: An insane, yet impossible love. Ha. I love you, isn't that what matters? I mean you're right there; walking beside me... Why do they laugh? /Scattering the light broken in peices, shattering the darkness from within./
1. L A Y O U T

**~~~~~~**** **_**L E I A ****~~~~~**_

**A/N- This is my fourth multi-chapter… I really have no life… XD but no, I wanted to do this story for a while. It's going to be a few chapters. At most 10. **

**Inspired by- Leia sung by Luka Megurine; the vocaloid. I did not write the song, Yuyoyuppe did. I hope I spelt that right! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own DRRR! Narita-sensei does.**

**Chapter 1- **_**L A Y O U T**_

_~Let me hear your sweet voice._

_Erase this sinking Heart, please._

_I'll paint on the canvas of lies._

_Once more today…~_

**POV- Izaya Orihara**

I sit in the back of the classroom, not paying any attention to what the teacher is saying; something about a project or homework. Either way, I don't hear them.

My full, undivided attention was on the boy whose name I don't even know.

I've only seen his face once, and once I saw it; it never left my mind.

Even my sketch book is filled with the handsome face of my classmate.

He had tousled dyed blonde hair, his bangs fitting at the appropriate half way down the face. The light tan skin made it seem like he liked sports, or went outside a lot.

And his damn eyes were every artist's (like me) dream.

A dark chocolate with hints of golden irises in the middle, and long, soft lashes.

I never spoke to him; but I knew how he sounded like.

I've heard him talk with his friends, laughing with his soft and husky voice. If he ever spoke to me, I think I would have gotten goose bumps.

I've fallen in love with someone I don't even know…

Is that sad? No, I guess; because most of you are mostly thinking '_cliché`'_, am I correct?

Wrong.

I'm not some pathetic girl that no one knows. On the contrary actually, I'm known throughout the entire school as the 'rebel artist that knows everything about you from a single glance'. Plus; I am a boy.

Plus this wasn't a "love at first sight" either. As I said, I could read you simply from looking at your eyes. It must have been because I see the whole world differently, and to me; humans are so easy to read, and so predictable.

But this boy wasn't.

I couldn't even tell if he was happy or mad, or maybe even fucking depressed!

The boy simply enthralled me. He pulled me in by his mystery.

I simply fell in love with that. Not lust to which people would call love.

Oh how rude am I?

I've never told you my name…

My name is Izaya Orihara, and I'm going to be telling you my story. I'm recording my story so when I become an artist; I can have inspiration at my finger tips.

I'm going to try and talk to him, yes like in those stupid-ass manga. Shut up, why don't you?

Today.

_Today. Today. Today. Today, I will fucking do it!_

I hear the bell ring and I realize that I was drawing him again. He's glancing out the window; the golden rays of sun hitting his body perfectly. Even the shadows were in perfect shape of the original. The boy seemed to be biting on his pencil.

I smiled at the sight before I put the journal away, and I noticed that he went up to the window.

So he must like the outside. The one thing I know about him…

Perfect.

I get up, not before I was interrupted by another classmate.

"Izaya-kun!" A bespectacled boy named Shinra Kishitani called my name; he's holding a bunch of flyers. He handed me one.

"I hope you can make it to the party!" I looked at the invitation, and before I could give it back…

Shinra went up to the boy that I love and gave him an invitation as well.

The boy simply smiled and from what I could tell said, "I'll be there, thank you."

My heart skips a few beats, and my brown eyes (to which have a red tint due to stress; or that's what the doctors say) widen slightly.

Him? At a party? What if I go? And I talk to him? Would it be casual clothing?

Oh gosh, I would give up so much just to see him out of his uniform.

I blush as I think about the different choices he could wear.

My lips twitch and I'm going to ask you all a question; dearest readers…

_If I'm so happy, then why do I have a terrible feeling in my gut?_

-Later that day, in a cabin-

The party was held in a log cabin in the forest nearby.

Loud techno music blared out of speakers while random colorful lights splattered all over the walls.

I can smell the alcohol in most people's breathing and I didn't need to smell; everyone was dancing quite sloppily.

He's not here yet. I'm bored and sitting on the couch next to dry-humping teens and almost gag.

That's before I see the blonde at the window and I gasp and quickly get up from my seat, letting the teen couples fall onto the space where I was sitting.

_He_ walked into the room and I was not disappointed.

Wearing a black trench coat that went up to the knees and was wearing a white scarf around his neck; he looked so cute; especially with the red twinge on his nose and cheeks. I almost forgot it was still winter because my entire body feels warm.

I blushed even more when he took off the coat to reveal a tight navy blue muscle shirt with a small smile.

_Now_. My mind screamed out violently.

I walk one step.

Two steps.

And then three, four, five.

Everything freezes.

Only one thing is heard.

A gun shot.

The smile that I didn't know was there was turned down into a gap; and my eyes were already stinging.

No… _I_ wasn't shot.

But…

"_Someone call the police!"_

"_Aaaah!"_

"_GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKER!"_

"_CALL 911!"_

The blonde had gotten shot…

Another sound is heard, which is a little "_clink"_, and liquid could be heard being poured down.

People scattered like red ants. A blazing heat could be seen now. Someone grabs my arms and pushes me out. My eyes still wide and I suddenly felt more cold then ever; but I didn't care.

All my attention was on the blonde though…

Could it be the end already?

**A/N- CUT! That's it for this chapter! I know it's short. It's a short story. And it's sad. And I don't wanna hear "this doesn't fit the song!" because the story has a lot of attributes that the song has.**

**Review.**

**Until next time, my masterpieces. **

**~Mikomi Ai**


	2. D E T A I L S

_**~***L E **_**I A***~**

**A/N- So how does everyone like the story so far? Depressing, right? Poor Izaya-kun! *cries in corner* I feel so bad for what I'm about to do…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Durarara!, neither Izaya Orihara nor the blonde in the story.**

**Chapter 2- D E T A I L S**

_~Illusions that seem to never end;_

_Falling through like an hour glass._

_Shrouded by all these mysteries;_

_Warmth that feels so familiar.~_

It hurts.

Looking at these drawings, sketches, and paintings of _him._

It's been a few days and we all found out that someone at school was being bullied. So when he went to the party, he brought a gun, a lighter, and gas to kill everyone at the party; then only to kill himself.

He failed, as only two people died.

Himself; this is what he wanted.

But more importantly…

_He _**died.**

When he got shot, no one dared to help him. As for me… I was forced out of the party before I could even touch him.

It _hurts._

There was no large assembly, no announcement, nothing happened after ward.

The world just carried on without them. Children still played at the park with their mothers watching from the sidelines. There were still people who murdered and committed suicide.

Only my world had gotten darker and darker.

I stare at the newest drawing, the one of _him_ at his desk.

The class was now filling in with bustling students; break now finishing.

I'm gonna go back today.

Back to where he died.

_~Praying to see an answer,_

_Among the broken lies._

_If my words were to reach you;_

_What would you say?~_

_Later that day…_

I walk in the deep, white snow in the forest. All leaves were scattered amongst the floor, having bland brown and red colors; all of the trees bearing icicles and deserted birds' nests.

I finally find the wooden cabin and step through the caution tape. The police had already left and now this place is considered a "not-safe" place. Whatever…

I slowly walk inside and take a look around; seeing all of my drawings and paintings here. I grabbed the scarf that _he_ wore the day of the party, and wrapped it around myself, inhaling the scent of _him_. I loved it, and knowing it was the last thing connecting to him.

I've decided that this would be my new studio. I brought all my works here, hoping for _something_.

What exactly, I don't know…

No matter how much I want some sort of fucking miracle; that maybe, just **maybe**-

No. I'm not even going to say it…

I'm just going to paint.

I put the blank canvas on the easel and grab my paints.

Soon, I just let my mind wander. All of the thoughts about the blonde; wondering if he's in a place called heaven, or maybe just in a coffin, slowly rotting and degrading away. I wonder if they put flowers around him, I'm sure he would look lovely with camellias, and white carnations; or maybe with one single yellow chrysanthemum, one that I would gently put in his surely warm hands.

Without knowing, I'm painting what I'm thinking, grabbing more and more images.

I wonder what his coffin looked like. I bet it was something like a cherry wood; with golden inscriptions saying his surely wonderful name.

I wonder what his name is; so I leave that part blank.

I wonder what he was wearing.

I imagine a clean, cut, and crispy white button down shirt, exposing some of his surely muscular chest. With white slacks, and a tiny and warm smile; and eyes slightly open, as if he was just ready to go to sleep.

_Or waking up._

I finally finish and step back to look at what I created and gasped.

_Perfect._

_Just so fucking… __**perfect**_.

It was my muse, my sweet. It's like he's looking right at me- no; _inside_ me. Inside my soul, seeing my affections and slowly accept it, _returning_ them.

The colors… it was the opposite of this drab, dull world of mine.

"_My my. How beautiful."_

I quickly turn towards the window, seeing someone outside, smiling at me with the same warm smile as the painting.

It was _him._

My red eyes widen as _he's _staring at me with that heart-warming smile.

"_You're so talented, Izaya-kun."_

Is this happening? He's real, right? Wait-

_He just said my name…_

I think my face is getting more flushed by the second.

"Th-thank you… uhhh…" I can't look away, despite my embarrassment at stuttering in front of him.

"_I see you found my scarf! You can keep it though, I don't need it."_

I realize that he was wearing exactly what he was wearing in the painting, despite the cold weather.

"A-aren't you cold?"

"_Nope. Not at all."_

He's still staring at me… I feel so strangely happy that I smile after a long time now. I reach out to open the window and touch him, but then…

_He disappeared._

_Huh?_

"_I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I'll see you later Izaya-kun!" _ I heard him say, voice fading slowly.

I run out the door to ask for his name, and this was his response.

"_Leia."_

**A/N- WHY SO SHORTTTTT! GRRRR! I'm so sorry for the shortness! I hoped you liked it nonetheless.**

**BTW! The next chapter will be dedicated to whoever guesses what "Leia" means.**

**REVIEW.**

**Until next time, sweet, beloveds**

**~Mikomi Ai**


	3. E R A S E A N D F I X

_**~***L E**_** I A***~**

**A/N- I got my first job! Yay! I'm so happy, and it's around something I love! ART! That's right, I'm also an artist! :D The setting in the beginning is where Shizuo looks up and sees Izaya, then when a train appears, Izaya does as well; remember from episode 7? That.**

**Also, this chapter is dedicated to ; for guessing the correct answer first of what "Leia" means. **

**Leia = Liar Remember that.**

**Onto the story~ Disclaimer- I don't own DRRR nor Leia. **

**Chapter 3- E R A S E A N D F I X **

_~ Heartless words that escape my lips._

_Laughter threatens to eat my soul._

_Fearing taking a step ahead._

_What awaits me now, is a future of gray.~_

Walking down the street, in a crowded street, where from a high place, it would look like the static on the t.v.; Izaya walks up the stairs, reaching the sidewalk of the next road. The raven sits at the top of the side (where there's a stone wall to make sure people don't fall) and stares.

The artist notices the sky turning into an orange and pink sky, and smiles slightly.

This is where he first saw Leia…

~_Walking home, Izaya noticed the large crashing sounds from below and turned his head to see a fight ensue. A glimpse of blonde hair caught his attention and saw 'him' for the first time._

_Crimson eyes widen and his breathe is literally token away as the blonde picks up a stop sign-straight up from the ground- and with perfect precision, throws it at a thug trying to mug a teen girl._

_The disheveled blonde was breathing in and out before looking up and at the raven. _

_It was a second lasting an eternity._

_Heart racing three times the normal and face now scarlet; Izaya looked away and ran home._

"_So… perfect.~_

Izaya sighed quietly when he looked and saw a flash of blonde hair with white clothes and smiled.

He got down quickly and ran towards the familiar sight, thinking in his head, "found you."

He followed the blonde, pushing and shoving other people out of the way. The blonde was so easy to find in the grey mesh of regular _humans_ in the street; the stray rainbow after the rain has cried all its tears.

When the raven artist grabbed the white sleeve, he was pushed roughly down on the wet asphalt.

"What the hell kid! Get away from me!" The beautiful blonde was no longer anywhere to be found and was replaced with a middle aged business man.

"Ahh? You're not Leia…" Izaya said, dumbfounded; tilting his head oh so lightly. That was Leia, he knew it… but how could have he disappeared like that?

"Leia? Who the fuck is that? Your dog?" The other man sneered.

"_Dog? How rude! I'm right here…"_

Izaya turned his head to see the blonde kneeling next to him, a hand on his shoulder that was so light, he couldn't even feel it. Anger boiled in his blood from his muse being insulted right in front of him! Couldn't they see him as Izaya could?

He rose to his feet and smacked the man, yelling, "Are you insane? Leia is my lover! He's right there!" he pointed to the spot where the blonde sat, staring at the blaring sun; one could wonder how he didn't get blind.

A crowd began to form around the two men fighting. "Kid, you need fucking glasses… There's no one there!"

'_Huh?'_ he looked again, and again saw his muse still sitting there; his hands clenching his white –taintless—pants.

Izaya had yet to notice the snickering and whispering crowd, talking about the insane child who needed to be put away, or was high.

"You're and idiot! Are fucking drunk? Leia is right **there!** You can **see** his perfection! Look, look, look!" The artist raged with his eyes wide with anger and voice dripping acid words.

The grey crowd around the two men started to laugh. It was a small bubbles of giggling, which soon escalated into hysterical laughter; even the business man started to laugh!

'_How dare they!' _

"Poor kid is fucking high! Hahaahaa!" one voice rang.

"Ne ne, need to go see a doctor~?" another asked with fake concern.

"Fuckin' loseeerrr! Hahahaaa!" more laughter.

"Ano, someone should take a picture! This is hilarious!" and more.

"Already on it!" **and even more laughter rang out.**

Izaya looked around, calming down to notice the large crowd, laughing… at HIM…

"Huh?"

Something hit his gut, but no one stepped forward; everyone was too busy laughing it up…

Then what was that blow? What was that liquid dropping on to the pavement; even though he couldn't feel any other? What was this shaking?

Izaya ran out of the crowd, back to his studio; the laughter still ringing in his ears.

"_Are you alright? Just ignore them."_ The blonde who was already there said with a small yet warm smile.

The raven just fell to the ground on his knees, in front of the other.

"Promise me something…"

"_Of course, Izaya-kun!"_ Leia said in a cheerful tone, never judging.

He looked up to meet the golden irises and whispered, "Never, under any circumstances, are you allowed to leave me…"

"_Of course, Izaya-kun! Don't think any less of me!"_

"Of course not…" He closed his eyes and reached out to his muse; only to find nothing…

He clenched his hands tightly, along with his eyes. He needed to feel Leia.

So badly; he would do anything to touch his perfection…

"_It's alright. I'll never leave…"_

For now, that would work…

**A/N- DEAR LORD, Y CHAPPIE SO SHORT! I'm sorry! I've been running around, getting ready for my new job, getting ready for a wedding, AND a trip to visit my mom in New York! Gaaah! I promise to update more though!**

**Question- What do most people do on dates? I need it for "Disorder". I'm asexual (have no loving nor lusting emotions) and for religious reasons, I don't date so I don't know what people do on dates! Help?**

**Until next time!**

**~Mikomi Ai**


End file.
